


Grand Line Crusade

by FallenToHell



Category: One Piece, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Angels are not always good, Betrayal, Gen, Genocide, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Living Saint, MERCILESS, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Revolution, Violence, War, angel - Freeform, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenToHell/pseuds/FallenToHell
Summary: A living saint appears on the world of one piece with a mission to conquer its seas and bring holy justice upon the wicked.Marines and pirates must now deal with this new threat or see their world brought to heel.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to writing so I honestly don't expect much from this story at all. I wrote this for fun so it can deviate from lore on some things.
> 
> Like me adding attacks that characters never did in the anime.

A ship cut through calm blue waters of the morning sea at full sail. A navy blue colored wooden hull holds multiple cannons at each side indicate this ship is meant for battle, a simplified seagull with the word 'MARINE' underneath is painted on the main mast sail states their allegiance. 

On the foremast sail the word or rather the name of it's owner is displayed for all to see, on the front deck behind the bow chaser stands a tall slim woman with long pink hair reaching her waist. Dark brown eyes hiden by purple sunglasses focused on the distance, her lips set in a thin line hold a small cigarette leaving a trail of smoke behind. 

Wearing a two-piece burgundy suit over a white blouse and a long white Marine jacket served on her shoulders like a cape. 

Rear Admiral Hina departed from G-1 weeks ago for a mission in the East Blue, more specifically on a very known town across the world, place where the most famous pirate was born and also the place of his execution. 

Loguetown.

The place gone dark for unknown reasons, reports of previous investigations ships never came back and it is suspected the island is occupied by a pirate force. Vice Admiral Momonga saw it fit to sent her, confident she can take care whoever is causing this ruckus. 

A pirate occupation is rare since you'll collide with the Marines and suffer great casualties even if one emerges victorious. Doing a raid is more feasible but still, facing the garrison of marines on the island is no easy feat. Six thousand marines and a skilled captain can handle anything the pirates of the East Blue throw at them. 

So it comes as a shock someone tidy up againts the odds, though your skill does not matter if a Rear Admiral who fights constant battles on the Grand Line comes for your head. 

Hours flew until it was afternoon and Hina's mind considerated more scenarios not wanting to be caught off guard.

"Land ahoy!!!" The ship's watch shouted. 

Hina took a last drag of her cigarette relieved they finally arrived, once everything is in order and she detains this pirate along with his army. She'll leave as soon as possible since these seas are not worth her time. 

Flicking her thumb, she sent her cigarette to the sea without a sound. 

Hina placed her sunglasses on her forehead, her eyes overhaul the water expecting wreckage from a battle but found none after an hour, maybe it all sunk but there shall be at least pieces...or a battle didn't occur at all. 

She drew a brass made spyglass holding it in a steady hand, adjusting a bit to the harbour, she saw civilians fishing, sailors working on small repairs of their vessels, loading or unloading cargo from merchant ships, kids running around playing...then she noticed. 

Everything is normal. 

'Marine ships came here and disappeared and communications were lost, but why?' Hina is not gonna let her guard down by a treacherous sight, no doubt people already spot her. She walked back to the main deck. 

"Lieutenant!" 

He appeared before her saluting in an instant. "Ready for orders ma'am!"

"Order everyone for battle and tell the helm to park us on the harbour. Hina will not be caught off guard" 

"What if they attack us on the harbour ma'am?"

"Then return the greeting" She said in a flat tone and left to her quarters while her lieutenant shouted orders. 

"Beautiful Hina-sama! Accept these flowe-!" Her subordinates Fullbody and Jango skid to her holding an array of flowers. 

"Not now, go to your positions!" she interrupted them before they start rambling. 

"Yes ma'am!" A mystery how these two acquire flowers in the middle of the ocean. 

X-X

Fullbody, Jango and a group of marines stood ready behind Hina as their ship anchored on Loguetown's harbour, nobody pay them any mind except a marine who waited for the team to disembark. He is a young man not pass his twenties wearing the standard marine uniform, nothing remarkable. 

Once off, Hina glance at him for a moment, not deeming him a threat. Her eyes swept the area looking for something suspicious. 

"Rear Admiral Hina! Seaman Recruit Tobiah at your command! I welcome you to Loguetown and hope you enjoy your stay ma'am!" He saluted, nervous at standing in front of someone as renowned as her. 

Hina not done with him yet asked questions that assailed her mind ever since she left Marineford. "At ease marine, mind if I ask you simple questions?"

He relaxed but only slightly. "Not at all ma'am!" 

His hand shaked, afraid he can not answer and disappoint her. 

"Our communication officers been trying to contact this place for weeks now, do you know why this is?" She showed no emotion and kept a careful watch on the harbour. 

"W-well I heard communications are being jammed b-but that is all I know!" Poor kid stuttered on his words. 

'Jammed? That can explain the communication problems, but who is behind it? For what and why? The comm officer would detect such thing' 

Hina thought the kid is lying or he is not well informed. "Next question then, several marine ships arrived here by the same reason, none reported back. Do you know their whereabouts?" 

"I-I don't ma'am! I am sorry ma'am!" Recruit Tobiah is sweating now at his not so helpful answers. Hina resisted the urge to sigh in front of the marine. 

"Very well, lead us to the marine base, I am not familiar with the town." 

"Right this way Rear Admiral!" With a final salute he turned around.

Hina followed him with her group close by in silence. She never heard of a similar case, at first it just sounded like a Florian Triangle story where the ship or crew vanish by an unknown cause. 

This time they disappear by sailing to a famous town with no trace, intercepted by pirates? Why? Marine ships hold no values except for weapons and a few supplies, surely is better to find other methods she mused.

After roaming more streets noticing nothing out the ordinary Fullbody whispered at her.

"Ma'am!" A tone of urgency in his voice. Not taking her eyes off the seaman she asked.

"What is it?" Keeping her voice low so Tobiah can't hear them. 

"Comms are down! The den den mushi are acting weird! Look!!" A baby den den mushi glided on his palm, they are not supposed to do that. It acted like a normal snail. 

"All of them?" He nodded. "Heighten your guard" She remained calm by this new hassle, confident she can accord to any given situation. She defeated powerful pirates on the past, detained dozens of pirates hardly breaking a sweat, fought and arised victorious against Bentham. 

But above all, she was there on the Battle of Marineford, she personally brought the demise of a handful of whitebeard pirates. All accomplishments aside, Hina is no cocky woman, taking every task with thoughtfulness and not letting any detail slip that could be transcendent.

One often accustoms at facing weak foes that they neglect to recognize smart pirate minds also cruise the sea. She is not one of them. 

Loguetown is a place where people believe in whatever they pleased, there are no laws regarding religion. This knowledge steered her mind upon the depiction of a very unique symbol. 

This symbol is everywhere, something as widespread as this surely would be known by her. She saw citizens wearing collars of this emblem, even marines. 

For anyone else, this might be of no importance and shrugged it off as another cult. She is prone to do the same, but the fact Loguetown hold no official belief, is suspicious seeing it out of nowhere. More so by Hina's cognizance after her research of the town before departing. 

The crowd of people increased as they march deeper on the town, the folk gab excitedly and she tried to catch snippets with her ear. 

"-Alice said she saw it herself! She cured Byram's blindness with a gesture!" 

"-my seven year old son can now walk and play with his friends after she whispered a few words! Isn't that amazing?"

"-When my husband witnessed the miracle, he changed! He stopped drinking! Well...not really, he now drinks more..."  

"-I'm telling yah, an angel from heaven!"

More similar conversations about miracles and angels, perhaps it all related to the emblem? Her ears also caught that the one responsible from said miracles is a woman. Hina never been in a case inclined to a religious theme but doesn't mean she is unprepared. 

Their walk lasted a few seconds more until they were forced to stop, a wall of people gathered around the marine base. Not in protest, but in a joyful manner. 

"Make way!" The recruit shouted, pushing through the mass of people. They obliged his order, giving Hina's group a curious glance and proceed to murmur among themselves.

Once clear, she saw marines holding back civilians from getting any closer to the base. What can garner such attention? She would be lying to herself if she said she was not intrigued at this point. 

Hina felt a slight headache building up when she cleared the path, all she did was walk to here. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in a useless attempt to ease the pain. 

"Hina-sama? Are you alright?" Jango's concerned voice inquired beside her. 

"Shall I fetch the doctor?" Fullbody proffer himself to go back. 

"Hina fine. Go back to formation." She said in a tone that left no argument. 

Thankfully they didn't fuss about it. That'd make her look weak and this isn't time to show such thing.

She gloss over the pain hoping to suggest no discomfort on her face, she gritted her teeth as the pain increased and used all her will not to show anything. Is she getting ill? Why now? Especially in a possible hostile situation. 

"Something wrong rear admiral?" Recruit Tobiah questioned while he fidgets on his spot. 

"No, nothing is wrong" Hina silently congratulated herself for keeping her demeanor intact. 

The marine didn't dwell on it to her relief. "Well here we are ma'am, captain Zoldak is inside his office waiting for you" he gave quick directions to his office and left. 

She thank him and made her way inside after ordering her marines to wait for her except Jango and Fullbody who follow her.

"Is it me? Or as we got closer here something feels...off?" Fullbody whispered his concerns to his friend. 

"Hmm? You mean ever since our transponders are useless snails?" Jango showed a baby snail gliding in his hand for emphasis. 

"That too...but I been here years ago, back when vice-admiral smoker was the captain of this place and many people were afraid or hated him, is not like that anymore, people cheering the marine base here? Things like that don't happen, the captain must be a kind man" He mused. 

"A very kind man" Jango added in thought.

Hina knew that is not about the captain, something else walks the premises that invigorates the people to such point. She bets that woman is behind this whole ordeal. 

They reached the captain's office and Hina opened the door not bothering to knock.

"Uhh? Rear admiral Hina, nice to meet your acquaintance" There behind a desk sat the captain who welcomed her with cold blue eyes and an indifferent tone "I was expecting you" he stood up to give a respectful bow. 

Instead of the traditional uniform he wears his personal clothes consisting of a simple black shirt and black trousers and like her, he wears the justice coat like a cape and lacks the marine cap. His black spiky short hair and black attire a contrast to his white skin, an attractive man that seem to be in his thirties. 

She studied him in a few seconds, not trusting him nor willing to bring her guard down is the consensus. 

"Please, have a sit" he gestured to two comfortable looking chairs in front of his desk. 

Taking his offer, she sat with her subordinates behind standing.

"You must be captain Zoldak" Hina returned his indifferent tone, crossing her legs and folding her arms she stared at him icily, not showing any sign of the throbbing headache. "My officers been trying to establish communication with your branch for days, as well as HQ."

"I'm aware, though we were unable to attend your calls because of orders and information that I can not share with you unfortunately" He didn't sound sorry at all, he intertwined his fingers, resting his forearms on the desk. 

"Orders? You answer to vice-admiral Momonga" Hina is sure this is true, only one outweighing Momonga's words are an admiral or the fleet-admiral. But why? This 'order' greatly causes confusion on the marine lines. 

"Not anymore, I wish I could've warn about these developments but alas, is not my choice. I'm sure you understand." Hina didn't understand at all, this made no sense. Anyway, she conceded and asked something else.

"If that is so, 13 marine ships came here for the exact same reason as me, 1040 marines are declared MIA and their last reports suggest they reached this place before going dark." He was unmoved. "Any engagements with local piracy would be known to us, so I have reasons to believe their disappearence occurred on this town"

"Those forces now answer to my superior and the ships requisitioned" 

"Why not inform us? For what? Who ordered such nonsense? This requisition order is a huge nonsense" For every answer he gave her she haves ten more, not helping the headache at all. 

"One, I can't answer that. Two, I already said I'm not allowed and three, someone with sense" Hina's jaw tighten in anger and pain, he answered nothing, is like talking to recruit Tobiah. 

"Okay..." she took out a cigarette to calm her nerves. "Mind if I smoke?" 

"Go ahead ma'am" 

She put it in her lips and light it up, taking a deep drag she blew the smoke to her side. She sighed in pleasure before asking. 

"Those people outside..." she paused in thought. "I heard them speak about a woman, about miracles-" Hina used an incredulous tone about that word. Zoldak's eye twitched for a reason. "-carry these weird emblems. Tell me about it." She didn't request an answer she demands it. 

The captain nodded after a few seconds. "Very well" he cleared his throat. "Weeks ago I received news of someone very special on our town, civilians spiel about a person doing miracles as you heard. I ignored it at first, thinking it mere exagerations of a doctor or some exaction activity. I expected this to go down quickly like many times, except this time it grew like a wildfire engulfing the entire town." Zoldak sounded pleased.

The more he talks, the least she trust him. His tone not helping.

"And of course, that includes my marines. Shootouts broke out on the streets against suspected pirates, hybrids and sympathizers. By the time I tried to regain complete control half the base stopped listening to me and only followed the orders of this newcomer much to my frustration. I locked several for treason in their involvement in the rise of violence and hate, they explained a woman in angelic wings told them to do it."

Hina didn't expect that, now that she thought about it. She haven't seen a single pirate in Loguetown's waters and streets. 

"Is she pretty?!" Her two marines exclaimed who have their jaws hanging by the captain's story and she resisted the urge to facepalm. 

"Indeed she is" Zoldak responded nonchalantly. 

Hina taking another drag murmured. "Idiots. Hina disappointed." She felt the headache go away and now felt a cold feeling in her head. 'Strange...' 

"Anyway, my prisoners got liberated by other marines and escaped taking all the weapons from the armory. This got to the point that I could not handle it alone, afraid this is gonna escalate to a revolt I tried contacting HQ and request reinforcements but the transponder snails acted weird."

"Like this?" Jango showed his baby den den mushi still gliding in his arm. 

"Yes exactly" he smiled like if all that happened to him was good.  "Cut off from communications and reinforcements I was forced to deal with it alone, we formed a resistence group and launched an attack on the harbour to escape and inform HQ what is happening. The attack failed miserably since they were waiting for us, of the 1534 men, 567 died and the rest surrendered." 

Hina lowered her arm and haki-imbued her fist for an attack. "And what happened to you?" His smile grew.

"I saw the angel for the first time, you can not believe the overwhelming power that exceeds from her. In that moment I knew I lost since she set a foot on Loguetown so my men and I submitted to her will. She showed us who we are, where we belong, why we're here! Sons and daughters lost in the void of a vast domain for thousands of years!" 

Hina prepared to punch him. His tone and eyes shined in zealotry. "And you're part of it! Come with me and be enlighten by the an-!" Hina lunged at him shutting him up with a haki-imbued fist and he block it by crossing his haki harden arms but in the process he was launched out of the building by shattering the office wall shrouding the area in dust. 

"Jango! Fullbody! We need to get out of here!" Hina shouted her shell-shocked companions. "Now!" The door flew open revealing two marines pointing their muskets at them. 

"Surrender now!" Hina dashed forwards, both her arms phased through their bodies successfully restraining them. "Aghh what!?

"Let's regroup with the rest!" She heard shoots and screams from civilians coming from outside, Hina presumed her squad is clashing with traitors. 

"Yes ma'am!" The three ran through the base halls stopping as more marines blocked their path shooting. Jango threw two chakrams, the first slicing a marine's chest and the second splitted anothers throat open.

Fullbody charged, knocking down multiple marines who attempt to cut him down with bayonets or sabres. Hina delivered a fatal kick to the head of another probably killing him by the sickening crack sound. 

They exited the base and saw their group still fighting, though some are down. "Rear admiral Hina is here! We're saved!" Her marines are in cover firing their muskets or flintlocks at the increasing number of enemy marines who returned their fire eagerly. 

"Ma'am! Why are they attacking us!?" One of her marines shouted over the sound of fire. 

Hina and her two subordinates hurried to the nearest cover, the corner of a building. "Deceived! Hina deceived! The captain and everyone on the town is most certainly not our friends!"

"What!? Why?!" 

"Not now! First priority is to get out of town and reach the harbour!" That damn treacherous captain, he implied she is not gonna leave out of here alive so the harbour must be swarming in marine forces and her ship 'requisitioned'. That place must be avoided or she'll get captured but leaving her crew to the mercy of this woman is not an option.

She will not leave them. 

"REAR ADMIRAL!" The voice from captain Zoldak screamed in an angry tone. She peek out around the corner and saw him emerge between the firing marines looking pissed off. 

Holding an unsheated katana in his right hand in a tight grip, he appears to know how to use it too. "Face me in battle you coward!" 

Those words elicited a reaction. "You scum! How dare you call Hina-sama in such way?!" Fullbody and Jango shouted at him.

"You both handle the marines, I'll deal with him" Hina left no room for argument and stepped out of cover meeting the blue angry eyes of Zoldak. 

"Why you turned your back to the marines captain?" She asked getting in the middle of the street arms at her side, haki covering her black gloves. 

He step closer positioning his sword above his head. "I turned my back to the marines because I was facing the wrong direction, my eyes now behold something greater!" He brought his sword down sending a wave of compressed air her way.

She sidestepped the attack feeling it rush pass cutting the street's pavement until it clashed collapsing a two-story building at the end of the way.  

" **Soru** " 

She appeared above of Zoldak lashing out with a haki-imbued punch aiming at his face. Unfortunately he obstructed the fist with the blunt of his sword harden by haki. 

He strained to block the full strength of the blow that the ground beneath him cracked. "You are no threat to me!" Hina tried provoking him seeing he got angry easily and maybe gain an advantage over the captain. 

"Just dieee!" He pushed her off with a cry of effort. Hina landed with grace and extended her arm, palm pointing towards him. 

"You'll regret your decision captain, the brass will hunt you down once they know about your betrayal!" Thick iron restrains came out her hand snaking their way towards him. 

Zoldak widen his eyes as they came crashing down, he rolled out of the way barely in time to see how it demolished were he was standing just a second ago. He landed on a crouch but Hina didn't let him rest as she redirected her restrains eager to tether him. 

He ran away from the tentacle-like iron binds hearing how they tore through the pavement behind him, he jumped on to the side of a structure landing on his legs using the momentum to propulse and launch himself on a beeline at Hina who missed once again, destroying the structure in a rain of debris.

"You foolish woman! Even if they know! We have the angel on our side!" He imbued his sword in haki holding it in a way so he can cut her in half by the waist. 

The rear admiral unfazed pointed her other hand at him. "Deluded man. Hina disappointed." 

" **Chigiriki** " Hina exclaimed her attack. Big iron chains were launched towards him forming a round cage at the end, large enough to contain a grown man. 

Zoldak cursed, there was no way he can avert the iron cage so he mustered all his remaining strenght in a desperate move to bash it away. His sword collided with Hina's cage in a shockwave that broke several establisment windows followed by a clang heard across Loguetown. 

Hina's marines as well as Zoldak's stopped fighting to see the outcome of their superiors struggle. Hina's face impassive as ever looked up to see the captain entangled in her iron cage just like she planned. She swing him down plummeting on the paved floor with a boom. 

"Captain Zoldak!" His troops screamed demoralized. 

Jango and Fullbody sorrounded by knocked out marines screamed delighted by her victory. "Facing Hina-sama is a very bad choice scum!" Jango holding his chakrams boasted her victory.

Fullbody laughed. "Let's see your angel stand up to her! Come at me! Wanna keep dancing?"

"Oh yeah! The dance must go on baby!" The duo danced beside each other in sync showing off very fancy moves. The rest of Zoldak's marines left, not seeing a chance of victory. 

"Jango! Fullbody! Make sure there are no hostiles in the vicinity! The rest restock and check for wounded!" Receiving a 'yes ma'am' they haste to fulfil her orders.

She walked to the tied up captain and sat on him lighting up a new cigarette. "Hey what the hell!? get off me!" Blood flowed down his forehead, red bruises marred his white skinned face with the most noticeable around his left eye.

She decided to ignore his complains until he tires out. This whole embroilment is way beyond what she expected, Loguetown is lost that much was clear. 

Only way to take it back is by marine intervention, she can not do that alone being heavily outnumbered and cut off from the rest of her crew who are likely to be arrested or killed. Hina noticed the majority of her group laid dead by the brief fight, no surprise since they were practically sorrounded but managed to hold a portion of the street. 

Zoldak said this 'angel' brought the entire town into her control in a couple of weeks. People are still working and she saw merchant ships entering and leaving, so news of this woman must reached other islands by now and people didn't took it seriously like devil fruits. Just another myth.

Nearby marine branches refused to send more ships after losing several here and sticked with trying to contact the base instead. Traders were questioned but none knew there was something wrong with Loguetown. 

All planned to deceive marines. 

The captain stopped cursing her after a few minutes. He sighed closing his eyes. "Kill me woman...you already hurted my pride..."

She glanced at him unemotional taking a drag. She blew smoke to his face inflicting a cough fit. "Not until you tell me how to contact HQ captain"

He scoffed. "Don't you remember? I said I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't know either you idiotic woman!" Ignoring his insult Hina continued.

"Then how you maintain contact in these situations?" 

"We don't, we are just prepared." He smiled wickedly. "You can not escape! You don't know it but this entire town is your cage! Isn't it ironic? Hina black cage trapped"

"Then I'll defeat this angel of yours." He laughed at her, this time getting on her nerves. 

He calmed down before saying. "Fool! You're nothing beside her! She'll conquer every nation and every sea! The world government will burn and be forgotten! The yonkos heads taken for all to see! The celestian dragons lynched by angry mobs! And so much more! How can you sta-" Hina knocked him out punching his forehead annoyed by his monologue. 

She got off him removing his restrains, opting to only bind Zoldak's arms and legs so her marines can carry him, if they somehow escape he can provide information on this stranger. She ordered her surviving marines to carry him. 

"Marines stay close! Is time to take our ship and crew back!" They cheered at her, readying their weapons and holstering an extra firearm from fallen friends or enemies. 

X-X

They advanced through empty streets that were buzzing with activity hours ago, she caught stares from civilians looking at her group from windows like she was some kind of evil pirate. All of this was so new to her, never has she been in a very dire situation where everyone is practically against her. 

Moving carefully expecting an ambush, it didn't took long for them to encounter more groups of marines opening fire at them. She soru straight to the enemy being cautious not to stand in the line of fire of her marines. 

Dealing with more waves of traitors they eventually arrived at Loguetown's main street near the harbour. Much to Hina's dread, rows after rows of marines stand in their way holding a musket pointed at them. 

"Uhh are we going to fight all of them?" Jango voiced beside her sweating, the extended fight taking is toll on her soldiers. 

"There is no other choice" 

Hina was a second away from releasing an attack when suddenly a shadow passed over them, dozens of meters in the air she saw a figure flying. Just by gazing at the figure the earlier headache returned with a vengeance letting out a cry of pain, doubling over placing a hand on her head in a vain effort to ease the troublesome ache and the other resting over her knee for balance. 

"W-what" 

"Hina-sama!" Her two subordinates are beside her in an instant holding her by the shoulders, concern written all over their faces. She was sweating profusely, beads trail rivulets down her face and her breath irregular. 

Hina look wide eyes at a red blod splatting on the ground. A familiar smell came to her senses, the distinctive scent of iron. She raised a hand reaching her philtrum with her index finger touching it in a shaky hand, retreating it she saw blood smearing her digit.

"Your nose is bleeding!" Jango gasped. 

"Your not looking too good ma'am" 

Hina used all her remaining will to stand upright, her marines are shaking in their boots and her looking helpless does not help. She push them off, doing her utmost best to not let the pain show itself again. 

"I'll be fine" 

She declared hoping it came out with the usual confidence. 

Any protest from their part was cut off as the figure who is clearly a woman descended meters in front of them bending her knees slighty before erecting herself to her full height dwarfing everyone present.

'As tall as the admirals'

The afternoon sun shining directly behind her head further enhance her menacing stature. A terrible aura washed over her paralizing her limbs like the ocean sea would.

Her pristine white feathered wings extended thoroughly as long as the street is width cast a shadow over Hina and her gawking marines. 

Hina dared glare at her, a shadow loomed on the woman's face concealing her features but not her eyes. Those golden shining eyes scrutinize her, tantamount to a mother about to chide her child, she didn't want to be look upon.

She forced herself to face away, inspecting her black and golden armor instead. 

Hina widen her eyes, this confirmed it.  

The symbol from before is etched on her breastplate in a flawless craft. 

A two-headed eagle. 

Its wings stretched at each side, one head possessed eyes and the other is blind. 

For a second she believed she is indeed an angel, she shaked her head in denial.

'No! A fruit user, there is no other explanation!' 

Hina tried to convince herself, not wanting to speculate more she prepared an attack to restrain her and the renegade marines.

'Time to cage another bird' 

She joked in her mind with no mirth, hopefully this angel is not as strong as she looks. 

 


	2. A new player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angel does not waste time using her power to conquer the East Blue regardless of backlash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm writing, nothing is planned. For now I been sticking to where I go. :P
> 
> Wish I could remember everything from one piece but it's been years, I had multiple ideas for a story with this particular crossover so I don't know if I made the right choice.

**Two weeks after Loguetown incident**

"Fire!"

A broadside was released towards an enemy ship, tearing its hull apart in rains of splinters. The enemy vessel returned fire getting in a few hits since it was already damaged and could not do much.

The ship kept blasting it to smithereens until the enemy ship was incapable of fighting back and they left the surviving crew to their luck.

"Damage report!" The captain shouted over the wind and crashing waves against his ship, steering the ship's wheel to sail near his comrades currently holding off a pirate offensive. He parted with the fleet to prevent an enemy ship reaching the island.

"Four cannons and seven men are lost!" His second in command got close screaming at his captain in order to be heard. "A few men are wounded and we received some hull breaches! Is being taken care off sir!"

"Any news on how the battle is going!?" The captain is nervous but didn't let it show, he'd been fighting pirate ships for years and personally never met a massive pirate fleet willing to attack marine ships for no gain at all. This is his first engagement that the odds are balanced.

'There is always a first time' he thought.

"Yes! We lost ten battleships and seven confirmed pirate ships down! Including the one we disabled captain!"

The captain of the ship is shocked, those losses are a heavy blow to the 16th branch. These pirates are smart, not like those overconfident fools he is used to, no, these pirates know how to operate the ships to their full extend even if they are stolen.

Yes these pirates hijacked the ships from the navy and supposedly killed their previous owners. That's what command told him.

The pirates replaced the Marine seagull with a double headed eagle and the word 'Marines' with 'Guard', all painted in black. Weird symbol and name for a bunch of pirates, but pirates are weird so no use mulling about it. Otherwise the ships look the same as the marines.

Captain Nezumi, who is in command of the 16th branch ordered an offensive to reclaim territory lost to these pirates. And as one would expect, the cowardly rat captain refused to join the battle because he needs to 'prepare reports for the higher ups'.

So he sent twenty-seven ships confident they can deal with it. Over two thousand men advance to war against an enemy they know very little.

Problem is, the marine small fleet was intercepted by another fleet which they mistook by allies at first. And they paid the price for it.

Captain Ryley heard of this new pirates a week ago, newspaper said they attacked Loguetown with massive numbers and a pirate woman leads this horde. A bounty on her head shall be established if this attack fails.

There are rumors she is in Conomi Islands too.

A concern for later.

"How many enemy ships left!?" Ryley inquired.

"Unknown! Estimates are 18 or 20 left sir!"

Ryley turned his black eyes to the battlefield ahead. He can not see well with all the smoke in the air and black fires of burning ships, only the flash of distant cannons discharging their load.

"Things may still go either way dammit" nobody heard him so he continued. "Full sail ahead! Hurry up and replace lost cannons! Men! This fight is just getting started! Show them the might of the Marines!"

His men cheered.

"Captain! Enemy battleships spotted!"

He pulled a spyglass with one hand while the other still held the wheel.

Taking a closer look he saw a Marine ship despite all the smoke three-hundred meters away about to get sandwiched between these two battleships. The marine ship masts got destroyed and could not move anymore.

They were gonna die.

"Shit!!"

Once at its sides, thirty-two cannons unleashed hell on the poor marine ship. Until it exploded by the inside, the flames reached high in the sky, it rained burning debris in a very grim display of what could happen to them if they are not careful.

"God preserve us!" Someone shouted.

"It must've hit the lower decks, the gunpowder is there!"

"Sound the bell! Prepare for another engagement!" Ryley screamed, his heart thumping like the first time he seen a pirate ship, adrenaline consumed his body. If he lives through this he wants a promotion.

"There are two ships! Are you crazy captain!? We need help!!" His chief officer exclaimed afraid.

"Shut the fuck up lieutenant!! And do what I just said!!" There was no time for arguments so he exploded in frustration at him. Thankfully he said no more and ran to obey his order.

The sound of the clapper striking the bow reached his ears and his men scrambled to battle positions once again.

"If we get out of this men! Drinks on me!" They laughed, might be their last.

"Half sail!! Half sail!!" Ryley ordered, his lieutenant repeated the order making sure everyone heard. He steered the ship starboard showing port to the enemy battleships.

The pirates opened fire with the bow turret cannons almost hitting him, both are going full speed towards him and part from one another.

"Sir! They're moving to get us inbetween!"

"I noticed!! Give me full sail!!" He certainly not want to end up like his friends back there.

They moved fast enough that the enemy ship at their right stopped his advance and maneuvered to show its starboard to them two-hundred meters away.

"We're in their sight!!"

Ryley reacted quickly and moved the ship behind a wave hoping they didn't receive a lot of damage.

"Brace!!" Ryley shouted at the impendent broadside. He got on a crouch still holding the wheel praying a cannon won't come his way.

The familiar resounding noise of cannons sent in their direction eager to tear apart his ship. The large sphericals cut through the air slamming against the ships deck spraying splinters on unlucky marines, he heard a whistle pass behind his head and palled at how he escaped dead for a few inches.

Thankfully most of the rounds ended up in the water so he stood up noticing the messy state of his ship. He sighed in relief that the masts remain unscathed ignoring marines lying down wounded or dying. There was no time for that.

"Prepare cannons!!"

Getting clear out of the waves obstruction he got in a good position to fire.

"Sink those bastards!!"

Sixteen rounds left the confines of the cannons in a thunderous sound. He watched with satisfaction as most rounds reached their destination creating wounds on the enemy hull but it still moved much to Riley's irritation.

"Captain!!" He returned his attention to his lieutenant. "The other ship is on our stern!" His eyes have a horrified look in them, afraid they are gonna die.

He glanced behind and sure enough, the other enemy ship is going full speed at him firing its turret cannons as soon as he saw it, rounds missing by meters.

"Are starboard cannons ready!?"

"Yes sir!! As you ordered!!"

He steered the ship one hundred and eighty degrees meeting the ship's charge while the other ship turned around to show its undamaged side pointing its loaded cannons at him.

"Sir!! What are you doing!!?"

"My job!! Fire bow cannons! Load port cannons with hot-shots!! Now!!" Ryley thought this might be the end for him, the crew and the ship. He'll make sure his wife and son remember him as a great captain who died doing his duty.

"Right away captain!!" He scrambled to fulfill his orders.

"They are opening fire!!" One sailor shouted as the enemy once again fired a volley at him. This time he could not find a wave to hide in time, no other choice but to endure the fire.

"Return fire and brace!!"

More shots flew in the air pass each other with a few actually clasing and exploding in thin air.

Rounds seared through his ship's hull, killing many marines in a gruesome death. An explosion rocked the ship tearing apart a chunk of the starboard decks.

"Fuck!!"

Ryley turned his head at the enemy ship and saw it on fire, a smile formed at his face for a second since the enemy ship look like it is sinking. The smile disappeared, no one cheered since a lot of marines died and also the fact there was another enemy still very much unharmed.

The lieutenant came back sweating and horrified.

"They hit a powder barrel sir!! Starboard is almost defenseless and most of the crew died!!

Ryley's grip on the wheel tighten.

"The crew is dealing with fires but we should be okay captain!!"

"Special ammo loaded!!?"

"Yes sir!!

"Good!! Say your prayers men!! This might be the end of the line!! Hahahaha!!" The lieutenant gulped in terror.

Both ships fired their turret cannons and Ryley's crew hit it once but did little damage on the hull. He prepared to steer right to show the deadly cannons to the enemy, he expected the enemy ship will try to steer on its left to avoid his intact cannons.

Steadily they got closer to each other, time seem to slow for him. This could all go wrong if the enemy decided to move away and shot him from afar or just ram him splitting his ship in half.

A hundred and fifty meters and none sway off course.

Good.

Ryley deep inside knew he was gonna die, he'll die doing his duty taking down as many pirates as he could. His daughter died at the hands of whitebeard pirates at the battle of marineford almost two years ago so it's only fair he kills as much pirates as he can.

"I'll be knocking at your door in heaven soon Lilya" he whispered.  
"No sail!! Give me no sail!!" Shouting he turned the wheel starboard while his ship slowed, he noticed the enemy ship did the exact same thing until his port met the enemy starboard.

"Fire!" He gave his last order.

X-X

Nojiko gasped, two more big explosions could be seen through the smoke at the distance, even more so by the clouded windy day. More flashes could be seen, the sound of battle could be confuse with distant thunder.

"Are you sure they're pirates?" Chabo inquired beside her, not giving Nojiko a glimpse, observing with apprehension the battle unfold a couple of miles away on the sea.

"Gen-san said they are, right?" Nojiko turned to her father figure holding a newspaper, who sat on a the sod near her mother's grave almost at the egde of a cliff extending meters down to the ocean. Bell-mère tangerine business ran smoothly ever since Arlong's downfall thanks to the strawhats, so Nojiko used some money to remove the makeshift cross made with two sticks and replaced it with a proper headstone cross with her mother's name inscribed on it.

"That's what it saids here, give me a second" Genzo struggled against the wind to show it to her, a paper slipped his fingers and he stretched to catch it but in the attemp his hat falled off, he immediately let go the newspaper to grab his hat before it flew away too.

"Well...I still remember most of it" He sighed.

Nojiko watched amused how the wind blew away all the paper until it was out of view. Chabo laughed momentarily forgetting a battle is being fought.

Genzo smiled recollecting what he read. "Apparently Loguetown was attacked by a massive pirate fleet and took over, the marines stationed there got wipe out and blockaded all trade routes to plunder sailing merchants, marines, even other pirates. A bunch of barbarians it said. Interestingly, a woman leads this new group of pirates, it said nothing about her though, so that's all I can say." He shaked his head.

"What if she as bad as Arlong? And comes here to repeat all that nightmare again!" Chabo clenched his fist holding a tangerine, remembering what the fishman did to his father.

"Then we'll fight" Genzo said resolutely. Cocoyashi already endured enough.

"Maybe they are not as bad as the news say Gen-san, but I rather not find out" Nojiko added.

"As I. But I really doubt they'll be a problem, messing with the navy would not end up nice for them" Genzo stood up and dusted his short pants. He gaze at the grave, dark thoughts of Nami being death after two years of no news of her.

"Or the navy..." Nojiko whispered as more huge flashes of explosions seem to mimic lighting.

"I hope that rat corrupted bastard is in one of those ships, he probably tried to appear tought and squeaked when they showed their cannons" He laughted at the mental image of the corrupted captain running in circles in panic. Nojiko and Chabo join him in his laught.

"Be that as it may, it's a nice change they decided to fight instead of running away" The blue haired noted, moving strands of hair from her face.

"I'm honestly surprised" A moment of silence erupted between them.

"So what shall we do now Nojiko-san?" The brown haired wearing an apron held a basket of tangerines uncertain.

Nojiko thought for a moment. "Let's continue business, if anything goes down I'm sure those two idiots would tell us"

"Hmm? You mean the fishermen Johnny and Yosaku?" Chabo tilted his head guessing who she meant.

"Who else?" Releasing a small chuckle she continued. "Knowing them, they are somewhere in the harbour waiting for something to go wrong and warn us"

"Those two are good watchers" The sheriff admitted.

"Way better than bounty hunters" She smiled remembering how they constantly failed in their bounty hunting career and finally made the smart choice to do something simple like fishing.

Nojiko grabed a tangerine from Chabo's basket and knelt in front of her mother's grave slowly placing it on one the cross upward face at the right.

Just like she did every single week.

Bell-mère somewhere in heaven watched how her orchards still give a delicious fruit. Absentmindedly she touched the spinning pinwheel placed on the top of the cross, stopping it with a finger and letting it spin once more, used to make Nami laught when Genzo placed it on his hat. It may not sound like much, but things like these made him memorable.

'Nami.'

She haven't heard of her in a long time, ever since she, along the strawhats, assaulted a place in the Grand Line and got bounties. She is sure Nami is fine, none of her friends would let anything happen to her.

Both men said nothing, letting her have a moment of thought. Didn't last long, considerating there's a battle ongoing.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Genzo murmured, eyes fixed on the raging fires afar.

"At least we know they won't make deals, probably better they kill each other" Nojiko mentioned her opinion.

"That's cold Nojiko-san" Her employee look at her oddly.

"Anyway, I think we seen enough" Nojiko waved Chabo's comment away. "We've a business to run, c'mon, or I'll cut down your salary" she smirked at his wide eyes reaction. She turned to Genzo still staring the engagement.

"Are you staying Gen-san?"

Shaking his head he answered. "No, I need to check back on the office about this occurence with the navy. In case there is something we need to know."

The three took their leave back to the village. Leaving in time as ships could be seen sailing towards Cocoyashi. A pair of golden eyes watched as they left.

X-X

**Location - Grand Line Paradise - G-1**

G-1, previously known as Marineford, is now just a regular common marine base but can still offer quite the fight. Marineford is now relocated to the New World under the new Fleet Admiral orders.

After Fleet Admiral Sengoku resigned his position, Akainu and Kuzan fought ten days for the position. Kuzan lost and resigned as well, making Akainu take control.

The war with whitebeard took place here two years ago, the massive damage taken is repaired now leaving no scars on the base. However, they may as well be there. It took a week to remove all the dead bodies and another to clean up the blood.

Thousands mourn their love ones up to this day, a scar in their hearts.

Vice-Admiral Momonga sat on his desk reading and writing reports, not bothered at all by this task. Taking in every detail seriously.

He grabed another file between three fingers, reading it with superhuman speed and he frowned.

These are reports from a man named Nezumi, a captain on the East Blue. He remembers he sent Rear Admiral Hina in that sea but haven't heard any news of her for weeks, her last report said she arrived at Loguetown as he ordered and then disappeared.

A day later he ordered a 80 strong Marine Fleet with sent to inspect the town after multiple cases of everyone fading out of existence, only for it to fade two days later as well not even reaching Loguetown Island.

A week after her absence, news came that fleets of renegade marines attacked loyal nearby bases successfully, taking navy ships for themselves and opening fire on anyone who wonders too close. He made Akainu aware of this increasing problem, he instructed to him to demand the East Blue branches to gather in a huge assault for Loguetown before it goes out of hands.

Momonga agreed with him so he did what he suggested.

Eventually, news of his work came. A little more than a hundred marine battleships, including five monstrous Naval Warships movilized to retake the lost town. All these ships ferry over thirteen-thousand men including a Vice-Admiral, it should be more than enough to retake all the lost towns and bases.

The liberation fleet is still days aways from reaching it's destination since leaving Goa Kingdom, place where they congregated. Of course, this raised questions.

Akainu made sure no civilian knew what exactly is happening, so he covered it up saying the traitors are pirates pillaging, killing, raping and burning everything in their path. He did anything to demonize them. It certainly would not be good giving the marines a bad image, even if Momonga personally didn't like lying.

The investigation department discovered a woman called 'The Angel' is apparently the source of inciting insurgency, sadly, that is all they gathered.

Nezumi informed him the 'pirates' (as everyone was told) are moving once again, this time clashing with the 16th branch in Conomi Islands.

The vice-admiral wants to know what's this woman objective. He is really sure the Revolutionaries are not behind this, they are marginally more discreet and not go rampaging wherever they go.

He assumes this mysterious new player is the de facto leader. In such a short amount of time, she is doing serious damage that even the Fleet Admiral knows of her existence, and if the data is to be believed, barely even two months since she started her crimes.

If she builds up her forces this quickly, he can not imagine what could happen in another pair of months.

A knock on his office door made him blink. The knock came again.

"You may come in"

A marine opened the door. Momonga look up to see his personal assistant who walked to the front of his desk.

"Vice-Amiral Momonga sir!" She gave a slight bow upon seeing him. "Communications received updates on the East Blue pirate fleet." She extended an arm holding the folder towards him which he took saying his thanks to her and letting her leave.

He opened the folder and read, eager to gain any new information that could be used against this new threat.

_Navy Marines E.B f_

_Navy Battle HQ, 13.6.23_   
_Tact. Time: 1730 hrs._

_To: G-1 High Command, General Navy Staff/Ops._

_For: Pirate Fleet, East. Navy High Command in Conomi Islands._

_The fortresses around Loguetown Islands are declared a total lost after hostile contact to Navy Marines and refusing to establish communication. Installations are now strengthened with numerous Pirates that we believe are former Marines due to the in depth organization shown after a failed assault on Nightwell Fort. In the face of the relentless enemy counterattack, the fleet was forced to retreat, only saving those possible. Estimated casualties amounted to 1205 marines and 13 sunk ships. Numerous of our ships sustained damage, cannons were destroyed and large quantities of war material got captured by enemy hands._

_On our retreat we regrouped with the remnants of the 46th Navy Branch who explained they got betrayed by someone in their ranks. On our way to Conomi Islands to assist the 16th Navy Branch we encountered the wreckage of the lost Marine Fleet sent to inspect Loguetown with no survivors found. Is unknown what caused their demise but it is highly suspected the enemy has something to do with it._

_Navy Marines E.B f_

Momonga is shocked. A powerful fleet got wipe out, this is way too much that they probably need an Admiral in this case.

Is like these traitors want the eye of the Marines and the eye of the WG on them.

"Who are you? Your actions only mean you want war, but why?"

He wished someone captured a photo of this criminal, he is curious who is this new enemy. He had been getting reports of devastating defeats with only a few Marine victories, he guessed the reason is the sudden surprise, catching them completely off-guard.

Partially, it's his fault. He underestimated the problem on Loguetown and this is the price for his mistake. The consequences of not containing this rebellion could lead the East Blue to become a dangerous sea that will threaten not only the Marines, but every single kingdom located there.

"Vice-Admiral!" His assistant screamed before barging in his office.

"What's wrong?" His tone calm, unperturbed about the sudden interruption of his musings. He stare at her noting the distress in her eyes.

She took several seconds to compose herself. Finally taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Rear Admiral Hina, she...she is alive."

Momonga stood up looking at her intently. "Where is she now?"

"She is being transported here as we speak, she'll arrive on a week at least."

He nodded, grateful he didn't sent her to a certain death. "What's her status?"

Momonga saw she gulped, he was not going to like the news.

"She...she is not doing good, her condition is life threatening but that is all I know. More information will be received once the doctors send a detailed report since they just found them not long ago."

"Them?"

"Yes, two of her subornidates were found with her Momonga-sama"

This news is troublesome. Not only it proves Hina was bested in battle but also how outmatched she was.

These three survivors may offer a great deal of much needed information on this enemy, their words could change the tide. Even if a little.

"I see, arrange a meeting on Marineford so we can discuss this matter the next week. Also, send a copy of this report to the Fleet Admiral." He handed her the report she gave him minutes ago. "Tell him is urgent."

"Of course Momonga-sama, consider it done" she bow down to him, he dismissed her leaving him alone again. He sat down resting his elbows on the desk clasping his hands thinking what action to take, thousands of marines already died by his orders and he was sure Akainu will not be happy about it.

Deep down he felt bad, thousands of families will mourn their dead love ones because of his orders. He'll never show remorse though, this is part of being a marine. Absolute Justice will reach these traitors and the proponent of this rebellion.

X-X

**Some unknown island on the East Blue**

"Just one more..." a voice groaned.

"One more? Looks like one more would kill you." A tall man with short gray hair sat leaning on a palm tree warned him unconcerned. A cigarette is in his mouth and a rifle laid beside him.

"Said the guy smoking a cigarette" The other man merely grunted ignoring his remark. He grabed his rum bottle to serve himself again to his barrel mug but nothing came out. "Ohh...empty" he threw it away. "Crap...hey you!" He pointed to one of his crewmembers.

"Yes boss!" He look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Fetch me another rum bottle, there must be more on the ship"

"Right away boss" he ran to do as he ordered.

"I think you already drank enough Captain, leave up for the rest of us" Another muscular man laughed. He sat on a fallen tree trunk cleaning a musket, he haves black hair in dreadlocks and wears a black athletic shirt, short pants, simple pair of boots and a large belt holding a bag.

"Then join me on a drink!"

They continue talking until the crewmember returned with his rum in one hand and a newspaper in the other, he was reading it.

"Check this out boss" he gave him the rum and newspaper which he read calmly.

"Hmm? What's this?" He squinted trying to read while drinking the whole bottle. His friend only shaked his head smiling.

"Some pirates are attacking multiple islands here on the East Blue. And if it is to be believed, they are going to attack your ground boss." He said a little nervous.

"We can't allow that can we" he sighed not really wanting to go, he is having fun here.

"Sailing out to quickly captain? We only been here for two hours" The man with the x scar on his forehead mentioned.

"Which is a shame, I rather be here for at least another hour" he got up trying to appear he is fine and not a drunken mess. "But some pirates are moving close to our ground, let's head there and make sure no one decides to burn down the place." He tossed the newspaper to him.

"Probably another bunch of rookies Shanks"

"No, no rookie pirate can have a fleet able to capture islands like Loguetown Benn"

"Saids here they are attacking everything on their path...though I don't believe most of this crap, there might be a little truth in it" He threw his cigar away, lit and replaced swiftly.

"We'll see, I can't help but feel something is not right..." Shanks expressed thoughtfully.

"Booze gettin ' ta ya captain" A certain sniper joked.

"Dahahaha! Barely enough! C'mon let's get out here"


End file.
